


safety in dangerous practices

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Intrusive Thoughts, Remus typical stuff, Sibling Bonding, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's time to go to bed. Roman disagrees.





	safety in dangerous practices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/gifts).

> pure creativitwins fluff for catt ♡♡♡

The Cthulhu-shaped clock slung over one railing chimes softly, announcing the arrival of one in the morning. Remus flops over on his upper bunk bed, peering down at Roman. His brother throws down his pen with a huff of breath. 

"You know, you could always take that pen and shove it in your-" Remus starts to shout helpfully.

"No," Roman interrupts him before he can get to the good part. He looks frazzled when he looks up at Remus. "Wherever you're going to suggest, it's a no."

"You're no fun, bro," Remus pouts. "When are you gonna sleep?"

"None of your business," Roman says, but Remus can see the shadows growing under his brother's eyes and the infinitesimal tremble in his fingers. He's exhausted. Remus can _feel_ it, although he could never tell someone how. It's just their...thing, a leftover from when they were one person. Before one became two.

"Come on," Remus wheedles, dangling precariously over the edge of his bed, his octopus plushie wrapped around his neck. Roman's eyes widen in alarm.

"Remus, you're going to fall," he says. "Don't lean out so far."

"Maybe I can break my neck," Remus says brightly, not moving. "Do you think I could get my bones to go through my sk-"

"Let's not find out," Roman says, getting up so fast his chair scrapes along the floor. "Come on, Remus. I don't want to explain to Patton _or_ Deceit how you got hurt. Again."

"You're no fun," Remus grouses, pulling back a little. "It doesn't _last_. It's all part of the fun!"

"I don't like seeing you hurt," Roman says in exasperation. Remus's grin widens, splitting his face nearly in half.

"You liiiiike me," Remus sing-songs. "You always tell the others you wish I'd go away, but you _caaaaaare_."

"Oh, shut up," Roman says, his face as flaming red as his sash. Remus turns himself so he's upside down, still grinning.

"No," he says smugly.

"You are such an impossible-" Roman stops, rubbing his forehead. "And _please_ sit on your bed normally."

"No," Remus repeats. "Or- I will when you go to bed. That's when. And when we _cuddle_." 

"You... You want to cuddle?" Roman asks uncertainly. Remus's face heats up as he rights himself, scooting back a little and fiddling with one of his plushie's arms.

"Maybe," he admits in a mumble. "We used to when we were kids. I- I miss that. I slept better. I didn't..." He trails off, looking down but avoiding Roman's gaze. "I slept better," he settles on, not sure how to tell his twin that he could keep away anything when Remus was asleep, from the dragon witch to the persistent urge to throw himself out of a twenty story window.

Roman's eyes soften and he sighs.

"Fine," he says. "I'll go to bed. And we can cuddle. Get down here, I'm not sleeping in your bed. I don't know where it's been."

"I don't either," Remus says cheerfully as he flings himself at Roman, bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"When I said get down here, I meant _use the ladder_," Roman says through gritted teeth, awkwardly levering himself up. Remus sits back on his heels and shrugs.

"You didn't specify," he says happily, and flops on Roman's bed. It's soft and the blankets are warm and they smell like Roman. Remus finds that a uniquely comforting smell.

"Move over," Roman grumbles, pushing at his shoulder. "You better not hog the bed, I remember _that_ from being kids-"

"I make no promises," Remus says, making his octopus plush wave at Roman. 

"You wouldn't," Roman says, and sighs. "Well, my bed can expand if it has to, so I shouldn't end up on the floor." He drapes one arm over Remus and Remus relaxes instantly, his eyelids already drooping.

"Huh," Roman says in surprise, pulling his brother closer. "It's like I found the off switch."

"You're a dumbass," Remus says without opening his eyes. "That's not why."

"Then what?" Roman asks, stifling a yawn himself.

"You make me feel safe," Remus says, and settles against his brother with a sigh.


End file.
